Sweet Misery
by Jazkraholic
Summary: NaruSasu AU Highschool fic. M for swearing and themes later . Sasuke and his friend Shino have entered they're new school: KIBS. Getting strange looks wasn't enough to kill their confidence, but will the drama ahead crush their emotions?
1. Salutations

Hahah, so – this is my first fanfic that I had ever posted. I couldn't care less if you're nice or not. But still, my friend has been begging and begging me to put this up. So here it is.  
Note: It's NaruSasu, SaiSaku, ItaDei and other pairings. And no, I don't own anything of Naruto.

**Screaming  
by Nakkun**

**Sasuke**

**Chapter I: Salutations**

Shino and I have been friends for about five years, and now we were going to the same boarding school. Konoha Igakuteki Boarding School, or for short: KIBS. The new school year was about to start to, in just a day, or to be more specific three hours. Horrible thing was though; it was a just-boys school, which meant the cleanliness would be a bit… unclean. I still pictured the average male teenager as a muddy and sweaty sports-player. I was the total opposite though. My brother has been bothering me about getting my things packed, and the school crap like a bloody pencil ready. Oh but don't worry, he made me do this too two months before school. I could tell he was excited, since he taught there too. He probably wouldn't have any classes with me though, since I'm doing psychology and all that jazz. Shino and I had been discussing about KIBS online, he told me that the girl's school was only a kilometre or so away from us - which would mean most of the boys there were straight. I lied in my bed, trying to block out any negative thoughts. But I had failed miserably, thinking of all the ways I could possibly humiliate myself in front of everyone. The air conditioner was whistling its cool air against my bed, making it ridiculously cold.

I pulled the blanket over my head and groaned. Why did school have to start today? I wish it could be tomorrow or something. Then again I would say that again the very next morning to. I sighed when Itachi did his usual (and may I say pitiful) knock on my door. He walked in and started snickering at my supposedly humours situation. He sat on my dark blue bed and started poking me. He got me right in the sides, making my laugh stupidly and cringe. I think the fact that I was ticklish and he wasn't amused him, since I could do absolutely nothing when I tried to fight back. I lifted my face from the blanket and pouted at him.  
"Come on Sasuke, it won't be so bad" he tried to coax me. But I wasn't dense.  
"Yes it will," I sighed sitting up, "it always is" I stretched, cracking my toes and back in unison. Itachi cringed slightly at the noise.  
"Aburame-kun will be there, so at least you'll have some company" he said. True, Shino would be there and I wouldn't feel so bad. I looked at him, seeing his unusual similar face. He got up and poked my head. "Now get ready, at least you don't have to wear a uniform" he said, getting out and respecting my privacy.

I took in as much of home as I could when I got ready, because this will be the last morning I will wake up home. Unless I'm able to come here on weekends, which will be great considering the fact I have internet here. I yawned loudly once I was at the table, munching on a badly-toasted piece of… toast. The juice was good at least. Itachi was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, with jeans – nothing fancy. I looked at my own clothing, a tight black shirt and a pair of long army patterned pants. With a sigh, I got up and brushed my teeth. Itachi and I were about the same size, now that I was looking in the bathroom at us. Maybe the spikes on my head made me look a bit more of a rebel. Hah, me… a rebel.

The teachers loved me because I never talked. People supposed I was what they call a 'wannabe emo'. I laughed at this, because they called all supposedly emo people a wannabe. Who would be the one true emo then? Once I brushed my teeth I stood at the front door. Itachi was getting his things ready, while I waited patiently with my luggage. Before I knew it Itachi was locking the door, and I was putting my things in the boot. The weather was overcast, and perhaps there would be rain soon. Looking at my two-storied house, I sighed yet again and hopped in the car. Maybe this adventure wouldn't be so bad, and maybe this year will be a bit more eventful that I could possibly imagine.

**Well, we're here.**

When I was strolling up to the main office with Itachi, I had caught sight of strange looks. Perhaps they were enthralled that fresh meat was about. Or maybe they detested me already. I wanted to groan. Just the thought of me living here for a year hit me hard. When we got there (after passing what I thought was twenty or more buildings) I spotted Shino instantly. He was still wearing those sun-glasses, which were totally irrelevant. But he was Shino, and Shino wouldn't give a crap what you said about it. I sat beside him as a long line of students waited for the knowledge of their room number. I prayed that Shino and I would share one, but it also went by last names, which destroyed any hope I had left. He looked at my pants.  
"Nice," he said, obviously being sarcastic. I snorted.  
"Like you can talk, person-who-thinks-the-sun-is-out-constantly" he smiled for a moment in amusement at my comment.  
"Well played" Shino remarked.

We waited for about an hour I think before we had a chance to go up and ask. There was a rather annoying group in the room, a few boys who thought they were more important that all the rest of us.  
"Name?" asked the woman with the overly large fingernails.  
"Uchiha Sasuke" I replied, looking at Shino.  
"Uchiha… Itachi's little brother yes?" she asked. Why wasn't I expecting that?  
"Yeah" I breathed.  
"Room… 813, which will be in L block dear" she informed me.  
"Am I sharing with anyone?" I asked, a little anxious for the answer.  
"Of course dear, we need to make as much space as possible. You will be sharing with… uh, Uzumaki Naruto" she said the name like it was dirt. A blond boy from the group in the room looked alert suddenly.  
"What was that granny?" he yelled out. I wanted to hit something, _please _don't tell me _that _was Uzumaki. The woman rolled her eyes.  
"Good luck living with him" she said. For once I wish I was Shino.

I said a quick thank you and then waited for Shino to get his room number. While that was happening, I was subtly looking at the blond who was apparently my roommate. I could tell instantly he was a very social and talkative person, who didn't mind being loud. I just had to end up with my complete opposite didn't I? Of course this would happen. I hope Shino would have to suffer as much as I would, life wouldn't be fair then. Once Shino had finally finished, he lunged his bags with him and stared at me.  
"I'm in room 496, the same building as yours," he said, sighing, "But on the second floor" I blinked.  
"How many floors _are _there?" I asked.  
"About two or three, so I guess you're on the third floor" he said. Aha, great… heights. We started walking out of the office and towards L block.  
"So, who's your roommate?"  
"Inuzuka Kiba, the socialite – you?" I wanted to laugh at his answer.  
"Uzumaki," I tugged on the slipping bag from my shoulder, "Naruto, another socialite" He snickered.

"Perfect, our opposites," he remarked, "But I think I have a bit more luck than you do."  
"Oh really?" Please don't be what I think he's going to say…  
"Inuzuka is straight, Uzumaki is gay, and considering the fact that you're sexy he will spot you like a fly would spot dog shit"  
"…" no words could describe the utter… I don't even know what it was, horror I guess? He started snickering.  
"I'm joking; I don't know Uzumaki's sexuality," I sighed in relief as the words slipped from him.  
"Good, because I sure as hell don't want to be perved on," I said, since when did Shino have a sense of humour? "And Shino, don't ever say that I'm sexy ever again."  
"Gladly" and with that we walked to L block in silence. Once we were there, we departed with a nod. I struggled to get my things up the stairs, but after around five minutes I figured out that there was a ramp. Luckily for me everybody was still mingling around outside in the cold. I looked around the third floor, my shoes against the wooden timber floor. The walls were a nice colour of cream, and the doors were brown. There were paintings of boats, oceans and plants around the room too. I spotted room number 813, which was right at the end of the corridor. I think this little walk had been much easier.

I opened the door and gasped. Holy fuck, this was impressive for a bloody school. The carpet was clean, and white, and as I stepped in to explore, the couches were a nice mink colour. There was a large TV, a kitchen with a decent marble bench and oven. I saw three rooms, obviously two were our bedrooms. I walked passed the couch which was just to my left as I stood in. Right or left? I chose left. The bedroom was slightly smaller than my one at home, but it was still good. The bed was neatly made with white sheets and a blue blanket. There was a wardrobe and a desk, with a mirror. I shoved my bags on my beds and went back into the lounge. I stretched and explored. The bathroom was big, and so was the other room. I could live with little space; I didn't mind it that much.

Maybe I should unpack. I spotted something navy that was on the wall near the kitchen. A phone? Holy shit, what next? I walked down the small hall and saw a study that was larger than the lounge. Two desks, one table and a bookshelf lied against the walls. Maybe they had internet, if they did then it would be heaven. Wait, Sasuke, wait. You can't have this all to yourself, remember? Fuck it. With that thought I went back to my room and started to unpack my clothing, personal items and hygienic crap. I was rather content until I heard the door open. I wanted to go all dramatic, and scream out a long and drawn out 'no'. But I controlled myself and quickly hid in my room, unpacking the rest of my clothes. I didn't know whether to keep the door open or closed, so I left it half open. Feeling a bit nervous with new people was natural for me.

I blinked, confused at my clothes. I swear I hadn't packed _this _much. I sighed; Itachi was such a worry-wart. My bedroom door was opened by a tan hand, allowing me seeing Naruto close-up. He had awkward scars on his cheeks, maybe like whiskers, and his eyes were a shocking blue. Nothing else was special about him, besides the fact that he was taller than me. I could even tell from _here. _He looked at me, and gave a grin.  
"Hey there" he greeted happily. Oh good lord.  
"…Hi" I answered. His grin disappeared.  
"Uchiha Sasuke right?" he asked. No idiot, I'm just a random person who decided that this unit suited my taste and unpacked my things.  
"Yeah –"  
"Itachi is your dad then yeah?" I wanted to hit him.  
"No, he's my brother" he blushed a little bit in embarrassment.  
"I totally knew that" he said, laughing it off.

So far, he was annoying me. Shino knew when to shut up. But obviously this guy didn't. "I'm Uzuma–"  
"Uzumaki Naruto, I know. The lady told me" I said.  
"Oh, Hahah…" Silence filled the room. "Well, I'm out" he said, leaving to do his own thing. I was slightly glad he was gone now. Maybe I should go see Shino once I was done, or maybe Itachi will come along and make sure everything is up to my standards. I grinned slightly at that. He was always a caring and loving brother, not like those stereotyped ruffians that would kill you. Once I was done I grabbed my laptop and went to the study, set it up and switched it on.

It lit up and made a few noises before it decided that it should ask for my password. I keyed it in and waited. After it was all loaded, I went to check if there was any internet service. Sure enough, there was. And it was password protected, bugger.  
"Its okashi" the sudden voice made me jump. I recovered quickly from the fright. I turned my head and saw Naruto watching over me. "Okashi, I know, it's pretty stupid but still…" he trailed off.  
"Half of the people here know Japanese, they should really get a better one though" I said, keying in 'okashi'. Surprisingly it worked. "Thanks" I said.  
"No problem" he said. I think he might've walked away, but I could still feel this really big and warm presence behind me. I grinned; maybe Shino hacked in the internet by now and was playing World of Warcraft. I logged on to the game, choosing whatever character I wanted. From what I knew we didn't have to do anything today, more or less just unpack and try to get comfortable. Once the game had loaded, I pressed 'o' and saw that indeed, Shino was on. I saw that he had immediately messaged me.

_Internet! =D._

I snickered and typed back _'I can't believe you hacked it already'. _I talked to Shino for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Itachi.  
"Itachi," I said giving him a really big smile, clearly saying I'm-not-doing-anything-wrong. He smiled softly.  
"Already playing away huh?" he laughed. He poked my head and waved his hand to follow him. I sighed and got up, locking my computer first. I could never leave my laptop running when someone else was in the room; you never know what they could do. I followed Itachi out of the room and into the empty hallway.  
"Yeah?" I asked. He looked around as though he was paranoid of someone listening.  
"How is everything?" he asked. I blinked.  
"Fine, I guess" I answered truthfully.  
"Look, I'm not sure about you staying with Uzumaki; he has caused a lot of trouble in the past years" Ah, that didn't surprise me. "But I won't butt in if you don't want me to" he said.  
"Its okay 'tachi, you know I don't go into any sort of social activity" I sighed. He smiled again.  
"I don't know whether it's a good or bad thing" he yawned. "I'll leave you now, but don't be on that game all day long, you need to explore around the school and learn where which blocks are and all that" and with that he poked my head again and left. Shino walked out of his dorm once Itachi was downstairs. I smiled and shook my head at him.

"It's not my fault they're lazy with security" he said, taking off his sun-glasses and wiping them with his shirt.  
"Either the technician isn't paid enough or they're really dense" I said, taking in Shino's light brown eyes. I barely saw his eyes, and whenever I did I wondered why he hid them away. Maybe it was because he was hiding away the emotion or something. "Come on, I'll turn off Gek and we'll 'explore' this place" Shino nodded. I went back in, turned off my laptop and packed it away hidden. I was just about to go outside, but Naruto stopped me.  
"Where ya going?" he asked.  
"Somewhere" I said, exiting the unit. I waited for Shino to hurry up and do the same as well, and then we walked downstairs.

It was sprinkling with rain, making our adventure a bit more… adventurous. We searched around across the cement, and occasionally the little gardens. We were thrown many gazes and strange looks from the peers surrounding us.  
"They're just jealous that we have skills" Shino whispered. I snickered. Maybe this year wont be so bad, and maybe living with a social and apparent 'badass' wont be so horrific. Then again I could be wrong. Shino and I reached our dorms when it was around two in the afternoon. For the rest of the day I watched TV, and forgot to eat. I sighed; maybe tomorrow will be good to.

-TBC-

So…? Review it! Please for the love of all good I want to know what you thought about it. Motivation! I give you guys lots of love if you do. (Trust me; my love is worth a million dollars xD)


	2. Ramen

Mufufukuku, I'm back. Welcome to the second chapter of Screaming. I bet your all thinking "Why is it called Screaming? It doesn't seem too dramatic!" But my friends, this story promises you that there will be screaming. And no, I don't mean it _that _way either. Onwards! (And if you noticed this, in the last chapter I put 'by Nakkun' instead of 'J-Nakkun' D| silly me)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of Naruto. And I don't own that section of text that was from WIKIPEDIA.

**Screaming  
by J-Nakkun**

**Sasuke**

**Chapter II: Ramen**

I couldn't stop shaking when I woke up. Today would be the day that I would really attend classes. Shino and I haven't got any lesson together today, which was kind of nerving. I wanted to whine like a child, I could if I wanted to but I really don't think that would be mature. Speaking of maturity, I wanted breakfast. As I got up and changed I was pondering on the fact that I managed to connect maturity and food together, thinking they were similar. I had a shower last night, so I don't think it would be necessary if I had one today. As I got out, wearing black and white motocross pants with another tight shirt, I instantly saw Naruto gorging himself with ramen. What a… delightful thing to see first in the morning. He looked at me and then looked back at the television. If this silent and awkward relationship kept going, _maybe _I could make it through this year. Walking to the kitchen I noticed that he left the microwave door open, the box of empty ramen on the bench and any other tools that I never knew existed.  
"Um…" I started, but shut up instantly. Dear lord, do _not _tell me I was going to live with a rat.

Wanting to whine I silently cleaned it up. I couldn't stand anything in my living area dirty. Once I had cleaned it up Naruto was standing behind me like I just committed murder.  
"What are you doing?" He asked in a very confused tone.  
"Cleaning," I wanted to add 'your junk' but that would be rude.  
"Why?" Oh good god.  
"Because I can…" I dragged out, maybe his dense skull would realise it then.  
"While you're at it, you can clean up my dishes then" he said, putting the slimy bowel on the bench in front of me. Before I could retort he walked out of the dorm.

That… that… How rude!

I left it there when I ate, but something logical in my mind warned me that great armies of cockroaches would love to battle for it. So yes, I did clean it up. Out of my own decision to!

Then I left with my bag, the heavy thing strapped over my shoulder. I quickly (and if I don't say so myself: skilfully) trotted downstairs. I ran into Shino because I don't think his head registered that me + speed + stairs = bad landing. You couldn't blame him though; he probably couldn't see a thing behind those black glasses. He ended up on the floor while I caught myself. I chuckled.  
"Oh yeah, you _totally _have skills" I said. He whipped his glasses and got up.  
"Ah, but I do have skills," he said pointing to his spectacles, "Not touched". I shrugged and we walked out of the building together. "So, what's the plan?" he asked. I looked at him, puzzled.  
"What plan?" I asked.  
"Dingbat, where are we meeting for lunch?" Shino said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Right here" I answered, giving him a hit on the head before walking off to B block.

I bypassed many people on my way, but they were all residing in packs. Some were loud, some were quiet. A couple were quietly talking against a tree, close up and were most likely to smooch. I looked away out of respect. I was up to D block now, just one more after this one. I felt that there was an eye resting on me from the block, so silently looking my eyes told me that someone was indeed staring at me. He had black hair, awkwardly pale skin and a blank face. I looked away again, picking up my pace a little.

"He's such a clean freak, and he wears those sunnies all the time!" I heard a brunette say in Naruto's little group (which I guessed was Kiba, because he sure looked like one) that walked pass. Ah, so lesson one of this place was don't do anything Naruto thinks is weird, because you'll become the news. Poor Shino had no idea. I turned my attention back to the pathway. Almost there, I had no clue what teacher I had but still I couldn't help but feel nervous. My class was upstairs, since it was classroom 12.

The buildings looked exactly the same, besides the huge letters on the front. They didn't have doors; instead they had a long corridor that resided right in the middle below and above (except the corridor above had walls). You could just step in and out the bottom floor without opening a thing. Very creative I thought. I walked upstairs just as the bell rang. The racks were empty, which didn't surprise me. I shoved my bag on there and took out my classes textbook and any other things I needed. A man with silver spiky hair poked his head out; his face was covered up with a white surgeon mask.

He looked at me, and then at the stairs.  
"For once someone is here on time," he said, allowing me inside. The classroom was large, and the desks were appropriate. There were about twenty or thirty seats. I took one in the middle, not wanted to make an impression on anyone. He leaned against the blackboard, flipping the piece of chalk across his fingers. "Uchiha Sasuke, right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Good, I was looking forward you being in my class – most of these people are so bloody thick you have no idea" he looked out the window when we heard a large amount of chatter. The lights flickered. The teacher sighed.  
"I swear I got that fixed yesterday" he muttered, opening the door to let the other students come in.

I noticed Naruto was there, and a long-haired bloke. There was even someone with really bright red hair, but his face looked like he was dead. What shocked me out of all of them was a guy with a bowel-shaped haircut, and really, really thick eyebrows. This is the only time I ever envied Shino with his glasses, since I think I might've just lost my eyesight. Naruto was next to me, and on the other side of me was that redhead. I felt awfully uncomfortable with the redhead there, staring ahead at the teacher; he didn't even look like he was breathing.  
"Welcome to psychology class," the teacher said, "for new students my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year" everyone stared at me. Except for the redhead, this kind of calmed me a little. "This term we will be learning about Anxiety attacks" Kakashi informed us.

Naruto whined, along with many others. Hatake rolled his eyes. "Get over it, your lucky I'm not giving you a six-thousand word essay about bloody phobias" he half-yelled. Anxiety attacks huh? Interesting. Kakashi eyed everyone before continuing.  
"I'm not going to be nice and ask how lovely your holiday was, because I truly don't care," I liked this guy already, "Open up your textbooks to page five, and while your at it open up your notebooks too, I want you to write a couple of notes down". The redhead and I were the only ones who were quiet while opening our books. I stared at page five.

'_**Anxiety**__ is a psychological and physiological state characterized by cognitive, somatic, emotional, and behavioural components. These components combine to create an unpleasant feeling that is typically associated with uneasiness, fear, or worry._

_Anxiety is a generalized mood state that occurs without an identifiable triggering stimulus. As such, it is distinguished from fear, which occurs in the presence of an external threat. Additionally, fear is related to the specific behaviours of escape and avoidance, whereas anxiety is the result of threats that are perceived to be uncontrollable or unavoidable._

_Anxiety is a normal reaction to stress. It may help a person to deal with a difficult situation, for example at work or at school, by prompting one to cope with it. When anxiety becomes excessive, it may fall under the classification of an anxiety disorder.__**'**_

Ah, well that was well written. Kakashi clicked his tongue. "Now, can anyone tell me what the symptoms of Anxiety are?" no one other than the bowel-head guy raised their hand. "Yes Lee?" Kakashi sighed, going ahead and writing it on the blackboard anyway.  
"There can be physical effects like fatigue, nausea, chest pain, headaches –"  
"Shortened breaths and heart palpitations" Kakashi interrupted him. Lee blushed. "Or in your language kids, it can cause the butterflies to start rampaging in your stomachs" Hatake leaned against the blackboard again. "Does anybody know what extreme anxiety can lead to?" I knew the answer, but I wasn't going to put my hand up. No one did, so now he was going to choose at random. "Sasuke" he said. A jolt went through me.  
"An Anxiety attack" I said. He _looked _like he was smiling.  
"Good" he said, writing that up. Gaara turned his head and looked at me. I ignored it though. "I want you to do an essay, I don't care how many words, about the cause of anxiety attacks and the treatment" everyone whined, except for me and the redhead.

The lessons of the day continued on at a very fast rate, I had Cytology next, Medical Physics, Pharmacology and then Toxicology. The sixth and last period was just Neurobiology. After Cytology was done (with Iruka as my teacher), we had lunch. I met Shino where I told him to go, and he looked rather shocked.  
"Someone wants me dead," he said, "I kept tripping today" I laughed.

"So how was your first lesson?" He asked me.  
"Fine, I have Hatake as my teacher in Psychology" I said. Shino nodded.  
"Toxicology was confusing, our teacher had no idea whether we should do this or that" he complained. I took a sip of the solo I picked up from the vending machine as I got here.  
"I like this school already, besides the fact that half of the people here are social freaks who chatter too much…" which reminded me that someone was going on about Shino.

I decided not to tell him, since he looked like he was having a bad day already. We sat in silence until that redhead who was in both my classes came along. He looked at us with a very intimidating look, but of course I wasn't affected.  
"Uchiha Sasuke," he nodded, "I don't think I've introduced myself to you" he said. Maybe he hated me, or maybe he wanted to be neutral. He offered me his hand, "I'm Arashi Gaara," he commenced. I shook his hand, not to firmly though. I could tell he wasn't shy at all.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.  
"Sure," Shino answered quickly. What the? Gaara sat down beside Shino; maybe he took a liking to him since he accepted. I wanted to laugh. The three of us were in silence, and it wasn't uncomfortable either. Lunch finished, and we said our goodbyes. Gaara tagged along with me to my next class. Apparently his timetable was exactly the same as mine. Medical Physics wasn't hard at all, and the teacher (and the only female I saw besides the receptionist) was rather nice. Kiba was in that class as well, and he kept annoying the hell out of Kurenai. She gave him an instant detention. Once the day was done, and I went back to my dorm, I landed against the couch. I was tired for some odd reason, and I wanted to sleep.

I heard Naruto come in, and as soon as he saw me he started laughing.  
"I hope that's not how you're going to end up tomorrow" he said. I slowly sat up, looking at him. I seem to have forgotten how rude he had been this morning. I opened up my bag and took out all of my books, seeing as though I had to do an essay for Kakashi, an explanation for Iruka and that would be all. I shifted awkwardly so my legs were up on the couch, but my torso and arms were on the ground. I did my homework in that position. Getting stared at by Naruto wasn't worrying me though. He walked over and got out his Psychology notebook. He was lying fully on the floor, unlike me. "So, how was your first day?" he asked me. Conversation, conversation – was that all he ever thought of?  
"Fine" I answered.

"Kakashi always gives us work, I like Iruka better because he's such a softie" Naruto said.  
"Hm" I answered, obviously not interested in any sort of talk. There was a strange silence after that, and I finished my essay in less than ten minutes. He looked shocked.  
"You're finished it already?" he half-yelled.  
"Yeah, it's really not that hard" I said.

"Really not that hard," he repeated as I started the next piece of work, "It's pretty obvious that the attacks are caused by high amounts of stress" I said. He wrote that down.  
"I feel sorry for the people who suffer it," he said, "Could you imagine? Having an attack when you're supposed to have an oral exam?" he shook his head.  
"This is why the teachers are warned" I answered.  
"Yeah I know, but then every other bloody kid would start saying they have anxiety disorder, or just start teasing the guy in general"  
"Or they would start saying they suffer from Glossophobia," I cracked my neck, "the kids that have the disorder would most likely suffer from Iatrophobia too, which would make life worse" Why was I talking all of a sudden?  
"You know a lot about this stuff don't you?" he said, grinning.  
"Yup" I answered.

He started laughing loudly all of a sudden.  
"I know what everyone suffers though," he said giggling, "fear of clowns" I grinned.  
"More like dentists" he kept on laughing.

I had to help Naruto explain why people use cytology, which was eventful. We ended up finishing it in an hour since he took so long. I wasn't complaining though, in fact I think I had started befriending him. I tried to get up from my position, but in the end Naruto had to push me off. I groaned in pain of my chest.  
"That hurt" I said. He laughed.  
"Didn't look like it did," he said, "Let me try" I moved out of the way so he could attempt to get in my past position with the couch. As soon as he put his legs up and slid down, he started laughing and grunting in pain.  
"Christ," he said, moving his hips to try and help him get secure, "this is not comfortable at _all" _Naruto and I heard a crack. I winced, while his face was wide with horror.  
"What the –"  
"What the fuck was _that?" _he said, turning his head around. But I shook my head as his neck cracked unnaturally. "…Help me please?" he asked.

Snickering softly, I got up and pulled his arms. His legs slid off easily, but his shirt lift up and his skin was being dragged across the floor.  
"Oh!" he gasped, "carpet burn!" he let go of me and rolled onto his back, dramatically looking like he was dead. He started laughing.  
"At least I know one thing," the words slipped from my mouth, "I'm just a bit elegant than you."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he muttered. My stomach rumbled, making him grin. "Is the elegant Sasuke hungry?" he teased.  
"Yes," I answered proudly, going into the kitchen. I opened the cupboards, face with dismay.

Ramen, ramen, ramen and_ more _ramen is what struck me.

I think I might be adventurous tonight and have salt ramen. I picked that out of the cupboard, making a mental note that I needed to go food shopping for the sake of my eating habit.  
"Oi Naruto," I called out, "What do you want?"  
"Um, beef ramen thanks" he answered. I cooked up those two servings quickly. But I was surprised that I was doing something for him. Why was I being nicer than usual? Maybe I should ponder on that fact for a little while. I put the two servings in a bowel and sat at the table near the lounges. He and I ate quietly, watching the TV news. Apparently there have been a number of purposeful car accidents. I saw Naruto's face as we watched, and he looked like he was guilty of something. I shrugged it off, maybe he was scared to go on the roads now or something. After dinner I took the shower first. It was eight thirty now, and I had nothing else to do. I didn't feel like playing anything, or in fact doing anything.

I sat on the couch opposite of Naruto, watching channel nine. A show called _'The Mentalist' _was on. I think I might have fallen asleep on the couch, I couldn't remember. All I knew though is that I felt very warm and soft arms go around me and then I landed in bed.

-TBC-

Yes, yes, I watch the Mentalist and think the guy off of there is the hottest thing ever D| so shoot me. It took me around two hours (plus eating and distractions) to write this. So it _might _not be so good. But who knows *shrug*  
Review :3?


	3. Spiked

**Sweet Misery**

Yes, yes. I changed the title because I thought Sweet Misery would describe more of it. Aha, with that aside… welcome to chapter three of Sweet Misery! Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it greatly ^_^. Now, in this chapter I'm going to try and change the style of it so it looks neat and tidy. Not all squished up. And also, now you guys don't have to suffer my bad grammar skills because I found myself a beta. Which in fact is my sister . Luvs to her!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all. But then again, look at your address bar. _Fan__fiction. _

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter III: Spiked**

My morning was an absolute fuck up. I woke up at eight, giving me only fifteen minutes to get ready and walk all the way to A block. I would probably have to skip breakfast… but that didn't bother me as much. Naruto had already left the dorm, making me wonder why he hadn't woken me up in the first place. Shrugging that fact off, I swiftly got dressed and freshened myself up. Quickly checking my timetable again, I saw that I had Toxicology first up. I looked at the clock that lazily hung up just above the TV, seeing it was now five past eight. I had ten minutes to walk pass twelve buildings. It didn't surprise me though, because I had lived two very good days, and now it was time for me to suffer. That's what usually happened with me anyway.

I walked out of the door with everything I needed, double-checked. The last thing I would need today was forgetting something vital. Quickly going downstairs and out of L block, I started quickly pacing towards the A building. I was still groggy and tired though, I wondered why I felt like this. I had fallen asleep at around nine, and got more than ten hours sleep. Perhaps I overslept? The pathways were crowded more than usual, and Shino was nowhere to be seen. No one had their eyes on me today, which was slightly better. I felt a hand on my shoulder which frightened the life out of me. Turning around I saw a very tired Gaara. The redhead could barely keep his eyes open.

"You're not the only tired one," Gaara said, yawning.

"How'd you know?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"The way you walked was much slower than usual, and I could see your eyes from a distance," he answered. That was just peachy, I thought.

"I got more sleep than usual, yet I feel like a zombie," I admitted.

"So does everyone else," Gaara sluggishly grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards A block. That made me curious, but I was way too drained to even bother thinking about it. As we trailed on like the undead, I noticed that indeed everybody felt like shit. Maybe it was a giant plague or something. We reached C block, but we could barely walk.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Ugh, I don't know…" the redhead responded slowly.

"Attention all students!" screamed the microphones on all the poles or trees in sight. "There has been a rather big problem with the vending machines, we advise all students to not consume anything from them until further notice – Students, please head back to your dormitories immediately and we advise you to drink lots of water!" Many students cheered, but in the end it sounded like a bunch of zombies moaning and groaning.

"Maybe someone spiked all the bottles?" Gaara suggested.

"Maybe, but it would take a lot of effort to do so," I replied, heading back towards L block. Gaara followed me like a puppy.

"Sleep sounds very inviting right now," said the redhead.

"It sounds more than inviting," I added. It took us about ten minutes to go back, and once I entered inside the dormitory I fell on the carpet. I could feel Naruto's presence inside there, but I couldn't care less. All I wanted to do was just sleep. I slowly got up and dropped my bag against the wall. I passed Naruto, who was surprisingly sitting on the couch, grinning at me. I blinked slowly in confusion.  
"What are you so happy about?" I asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Got the day off," Naruto answered lively. This made me suspicious. Why was Naruto the only one who wasn't tired? Shaking my head, I went into my bedroom and landed on the bed. Oh, the soft and warm bed felt nice. Sleep overtook my consciousness instantly.

-A Few Hours Later-

"Sasuke?" the words came from my friend's mouth like slime, "Sasuke, wake up". I slowly and regrettably opened my eyes. Gaara stood over me along with Shino. I groaned and tried to push my friends away, but to mu distress they stayed put.

"What do you want?" I moaned, not wanting to get up. Gaara sighed.

"They found out what was wrong with the vending machines," Shino answered, "Apparently someone drugged every single one, and whoever devoured the drinks are now being effected"

"Or for short, everyone has been drugged" Gaara said.

That's just great news to wake up to, I thought, sitting up. My head thumped and my insides were aching. From hunger or just normal pain, I did not know. So this was the drug that was making my day shit huh?

"What else is there?" I asked them. Shino and Gaara looked at each other then at me.

"Well, everybody is starting to blame or accuse people they don't like…" Shino started, "Luckily for us nobody cares if we're here or not, but most people are blaming Naruto," I blinked. That was stupid. They had no proof.

"They have no proof, so what the hell?"

"I know, but now they're questioning him when he comes back," Gaara answered.

"When he comes back?" I repeated.

"He left as soon as he found out they were testing it," Shino said. "So that gives it away wouldn't you think?" True, it would give it away.

"I know where he went, so we're going to go out of the school and look for him," Gaara remarked. I looked at him. "He went to Ichiraku, so as a friend of his I want to warn him."

"I see, but why do we have to come along?" I retorted.

"Two reasons actually, one you hardly get out, and two because I want company," Gaara said, lifting me up from the bed, "Now get ready, I want to be out of here by twelve." I pushed them out of my room then, unwillingly getting dressed. I walked out, smelling nice. The two looked at me strangely, and then we went out into the yards. Before we were even close to the gate, I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Itachi was there. I turned around and saw him walking faster than normally towards me.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" he asked me, sounding a bit distressed.

"We were going to Ichiraku for some lunch," Gaara lied, "since we have the day off." Itachi glared at him, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry boys, but I need to speak with Sasuke." he said, dragging me off. Itachi led me towards A block, upstairs and in his office. Oh dear, I had a bad feeling about this. He looked at me with a serious face painted all over. I felt a bit uncomfortable with that stare. "Sasuke, did you happen to drink anything from the –"

"Yesterday I did," I interrupted him, "Woke up today and felt like shit." Itachi was about to tell me to watch my language, but he closed his mouth. He was thinking of something.

"Look, Hatake and Maito have picked out the drug, and it's actually a poison," he rubbed his red eyes, "And some of the side effects can balance between the individual. Like me, they can get itchy eyes and feel like they have the flu. Or they could be like you seem to be right now, feeling absolutely drowsy the next day, but once you sleep you feel fine – you do feel fine right?" he asked me. I nodded. "And then in a couple of days you get really sick, and the only way to treat it early is to take these pills," he took out something from his pocket – which was a small container that contained blue pills, "We're giving these to all the students who felt like they were dead as soon as we can, especially Gaara, but I promise you if you take these you'll be able to avoid the sickness." he said.

"Okay, but I have one question" I replied. He raised an eyebrow. "What does this 'sickness' actually do?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I knew you would ask," he coughed, "It can lead to your insides feeling like they are burning, and you start seeing hallucinations. Sometimes, but in few cases, it can cause death," his voice went serious all of a sudden, "Please Sasuke, take these for me" he asked.

"I will," I promised, "Now can I go?" I asked. He nodded, and gave me another container. These pills were red, not like my blue ones.

"Give those to Gaara okay?"

"Okay," and with that I left the building and back to Shino and Gaara. It was raining pretty hard now. Shino ran over to me (that was a first). Gaara spotted the containers in my hand, and immediately grabbed the red ones.

"Thanks" he said, relieved. Shino looked at him, obviously curious.

"I think we should wait until Naruto comes back, because then we wont get soaked or get in an accident," Shino suggested. We all agreed, walking back to L block. I swear to god, if I had to keep walking back and forth my feet were going to fall off. We got back to my dorm, and spotted the PS3 below the TV. I put the pills on the bench and set up the PS3 for us to play. You could tell what we did next for the hour or so.

Naruto walked in, soaked. He looked at us, and we looked at him. Naruto spotted the pills on the bench and had a very worried look on his face.

"Naruto," Gaara started.

"Theres something we need to tell you…" I began.

-TBC-

Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to put in here. The next one will be a bit fluffy maybe…  
Also, to clear things up: Igakuteki is 'medical' in Japanese, so that's why they have Toxicology and stuff like that for subjects. And I made up that poison, so it's totally not real. Review? Please?


End file.
